1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to quantization encoding and de-quantization decoding, and more particularly, to a method, medium and apparatus for quantization and de-quantization using a trellis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trellis quantization coding is a type of vector quantization methods, in which a vector codebook required for encoding is composed of a scalar codebook corresponding to each element forming a vector, a trellis structure is represented by using a convolution coder, and a trellis path for optimal encoding is searched for using a Viterbi algorithm. A trellis quantization coding scheme has much lower complexity than unstructured vector quantization.